new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
The Subspace Emissary
Gameplay The Subspace Emissary mode is a side-scrolling adventure in the style of a platformer, inspired by the Mario and Kirby games. However, it retains all basic mechanics of the Super Smash Bros. series, such as a damage meter, stocks, and Smash-style attacks. It can also be classified as a beat 'em up; often stages will pause at specific points and force the player to defeat all opposing enemies, which prevents one from simply running through everything. The mode features a world map where stages are selected; once a stage is selected, the difficulty can be chosen, and the character(s) will enter the stage. The selectable characters will change depending on the plot. There is also a two-player option. When playing a level for the first time, many cutscenes will pause just before gameplay begins, showing a view of all available characters. A message will display how many stock the level allows, and a cursor will appear that allows choosing which characters to play. The order characters are chosen in is the order they will appear: they will cycle through in that order until all stock is depleted. Playing through a level again, there will be a screen before the level allowing choosing between any available characters instead of cutscenes during the level. This can be both an advantage and a disadvantage: there is a wider character variety to choose from, but one cannot (for example) choose only three characters for a four-stock stage. Additionally, no mid-level cutscenes will play, including ones that would normally allow a re-pick of characters which replenishes stocks. While on many levels this makes little difference, it is very problematic on long stages like the second Subspace Bomb Factory, where a replay provides only a fraction of the stock originally given. Hiatus Throughout Mid-late 2011 and Early 2012, Chincherrinas noticed how the Subspace videos get significantly less views than the short, random fillers he makes. He soon began debating on canceling Lawl, due to a lack of interest of the series in general (and more favor to The Frollo Show). However, after playing Dream Graffiti, and with the idea of a Yomika moveset, new ideas came to mind. New, fresh ideas to differentiate Lawl from Brawl and to add new and fresh ideas, like the Narrators. Soon, Smash Bros Lawl A.M. (After Morgan Era) was announced, firing the Brawl narrator and pulling the plug on Subspace Emissary in favor for Classic Mode. In Early 2013, Subspace Emissary saw an unexpected return. Turns on Chincherrinas had some new ideas for Subspace, mainly by introducing a second map screen and showing more attention towards the story (which is now getting unique). The video for the level "Guertana Gallery" was called "The SSEries Must Go On...", though there was some backlash on how the newer levels barely had any gameplay moments, instead favoring mostly to the story, and the series was put on hiatus before reaching the finale era, leaving the Subspace Emisarry behind once again. Plot Chapter 1: Hyrule Our story begins at The King's Disco Palace in the land of Hyrule. I.M. Meen visits The King's castle, declaring himself the King of YouTube Poop, demanding The King to bow down to him. However, The King refuses and gets into a fight with I.M. Meen. The loser is turned into a trophy. Suddenly, the Battleship Halberd appears and drops some Shadow Bugs in front of the castle, creating Subspace Soldiers. The victor revives the trophied loser, and both team up to fight the invaders. The two win, laughing at the retreating Shadow Bugs, but the Bugs creep toward a large statue of The King and possess it. After destroying the King's statue and waiting for a ridiculously slow castle gate to open, The King and Meen decide to chase the Halberd with the King's carriage, fighting subspace enemies along the way. The heroes arrive at a cave, which, according to the King, is the only way to follow the ship. Meen refuses to go in because he is frightened of the darkness of the cave, but the King grabs him by the arm and drags him in. They find an exit blocked with rocks, which are blasted away by the King's Dinner Blaster. However, Glutko drops down, angered by the light in his lair, and fights the duo, but is defeated. The King and Meen then continue their chase of the Halberd. Back at the King's castle, two R.O.B.s detonate a Subspace Bomb and engulf most of Hyrule. The King is shocked, whereas Meen laughs goofily at his dismay before getting punched by The King. Chapter 2: Real City Meanwhile, on the outskirts of a city, a figure is seen running at a fast pace. When it approaches the city and runs on its streets, it is revealed to be none other than The Nostalgia Critic, off to beat the Nerd. Once arriving at the Nerd's home, AVGN and the Critic commence fighting after a punch and a tackle. After the Nerd kicks the Critic's ass, and while they argue about boxes, the Irate Gamer appears, utilizing the opportunity to trophify the Nerd. When the Critic tries to shoot him, IG dodges and summons the Game Genie to deal with NC while he escapes with the Nerd on his bike. the Critic defeats the Genie, and notices the bicycle tracks left behind by IG outside. Naturally, he decides to follow them, dealing with members of the Subspace Army on the way. While continuing his trek, Tommy Wiseau notices him walking about, and remembers the harsh words he said about his movie, The Room. He jumps off The Roof, challenging and fighting the Critic. He loses, though, as the Nostalgia Critic laughs at his trophy. Meanwhile, Ganondorf gives Irate Gamer the signal to set off the Subspace Bomb, which is what two ROBs at the Nerd's room do. The bomb is set off, engulfing the city. The Critic, noticing this, decides to save Tommy Wiseau, as the two set off running and eventually outspending it with the power of Mako. Meanwhile, at Madotsuki's Balcony, Madotsuki wakes up from another nightmarish dream. She goes to her desk to reflect upon it all while dipping her head down in depression. When walking outside, she notices the incoming Subspace Bomb, and simply embraces the explosion. The Critic, flying with Wiseau, decides to save Madotsuki by grabbing her before the bomb hits. The three are later seen in a field, sadly reflecting on all their prior events; The Critic on all the good times he had rivaling the Nerd, Wiseau on the memories of Doggy petting and football destroyed by the Subspace bomb, and Madotsuki recalling her nightmare and near death experience. The Nostlgia Critic declares this to be in the Top 10 Saddest Nostalgic Moments. Chapter 3: Sparta Leonidas is simply minding his own business, when an army of primids arrive. Leo, assuming them as hostile, kicks one of them down the Spartan Pit, then precedes to beat the rest of their asses. Leo leaves, while someone else in Sparta notices a subspace bomb being activated, and Leo looks in sadness as his city is engulfed by the bomb. Meanwhile, Mama Luigi is saying goodnight to the actual Yoshi from Brawl when he's blasted from a super scope by a primid, and the primids back off as the actual Link from Brawl walks forward. Mama Luigi then encounters the actual Luigi from Brawl, and they both run away terrified. Dr. Robotnik is then seen blasting Mama Luigi with a dark gun and sucking him up in his eggmobile. Leonidas attacks, but Robotnik flees, with Leo following him. Leo is then bombarded by the Xerxes, sending a Persian army to attack Leo, but Leo prevails as Xerxes retreats, and Leo walks away. Dr. Robotnik assumes he got away from Leonidas when he's nearly hit by Leo's spear, as Leo caught up with him. Dr. Robotnik calls upon Scratch & Grounder to take care of him, but Leo kills Grounder, which has Scratch fly away and the level reaching completion. Chapter 4: ??? (Madotsuki's world) Madotsuki wakes up and notices a forest in the distance, and decides to adventure in it. She goes through many locations from her original game, Yume Nikki, before confronting Masada Wiseau. she defeats him as the spaceship they're on crashes into the Mural World, and she ventures further. She eventually encounters Big Red, and fights for her life. When Big Red is defeated, he tries to swallow Mado in his dying moments before getting stopped and defeated for good by Nostalgia Critic. The two hide behind a vending machine, where it's revealed the entire event took place in Madotsuki's dream, and we see that Nostalgia Critic is dreaming about a Batman Credit Card event while Tommy's mind is just static. Chapter 5: Lost Woods Following the Halberd from Hyrule, King Harkinian and I.M. Meen enter the Lost Woods. They travel through the forest's mazes, defending themselves from the woods' inhabitors. Eventually, the duo position themselves on top of a tree branch. The King sees either Link and Yoshi with a trophied false Peach, or Mario and Pit with a trophied false Zelda. He jumps out of the tree to greet Link or the false Zelda (possibly mistaking her as the real Zelda), but he gets trophied by Dr. Robotnik, who vacuums him up and speeds away. Unfortunately for Robotnik, Meen stops the doctor from going any further and declares a fight, which Meen wins. Meen then blows up Robotnik's Eggmobile, sending Robotnik and the King trophy flying in a distance. Meen then searches for the trophied Harkinian. Chapter 6: The Persian Forest Somewhere in the Persian Forest, some Persian Army troops march through and burn down the forest to hinder Leonidas' search for Dr. Robotnik. At the same time, Leonidas slaughters numerous Persians as payback for destroying Sparta. He encounters the Persian Messenger, declaring revenge for being kicked down the abyss earlier. Unfortunately for the messenger, Leonidas defeats him, and the messenger speeds away on his horse. He meets his fate as his horse unintentionally knocks him down a well. A trophy of King Harkinian then falls down from the sky after the event at Lost Woods. It lands on the ground next to Leonidas, and the Spartan king revives it. Leonidas tells Harkinian about how he ended up at the burned forest due to Robotnik. Harkinian, also wanting revenge on the doctor, teams up with Leonidas to escape the ashes and to find Robotnik. The two kings encounter Xerxes and Robotnik near the exit of the desiccated forest. Xerxes sends his Persian Army and Robotnik sends his Badniks to defeat the two heroes. The kings defeat Xerxes' and Robotnik's forces, forcing Robotnik to retreat. Xerxes prepares to trophify Leonidas with his Dark Cannon, but Leonidas knocks it away with his spear, and Xerxes retreats along with Robotnik. The two kings escape to the lush part of the forest. Xerxes' Dark Cannon lands on a field outside of the forest, where it is then is picked up by someone else... Chapter 7: Bicycle Tracks Tommy WIseau, Madotsuki, and the Nostalgia Critic wake up from their dreams and notice a path of bicycle tracks made by the Irate Gamer, and they follow pursuit. Irate Gamer thinks he's lost them, just as he sees that they're right on his tail, so he asks the actual Ganondorf from Brawl for backup, where Ganon is disappointed at him and orders Xerxes, Dr. Robotnik, and the Subspace Army to send backup to aid IG. The three heroes get past the backup, but now they've lost IG's trail in a hedge maze. Tommy chases a butterfly while Nostalgia Critic orders Mado to search for IG, and the Critic searches forward only to get trophied shortly afterwards. The butterfly that Tommy was chasing gets shot down by a fake Nostalgia Critic, and Tommy tries to attack him, but Mado intervenes, thinking that Tommy betrayed them. After a little battle, Tommy revives Mado as they both watch the fake Critic separate into subspace bugs. They then find the real Nostalgia Critic in an open field, where Madotsuki rushes towards it as she gets trophied via dark gun, or that's what would've happened if Tommy didn't destroy the gun with his water bottle. Nostalgia Critic is revived, and they all witness a shadow clone of Irate Gamer. Nostalgia Critic laughs at him, only for him to gather more shadow bugs and become a giant. Despite this, he is easily defeated by the gang as they finally catch up with the real Irate Gamer and a trophied AVGN, but little do they know that IG has a lil' backup with him... Chapter 8: The Final Forest The chapter begins with Robotnik ranting to his minions about how much I. M. Meen has infuriated him and how he has ruined his schemes, and he orders his minions to go out and bombard him, which they do. After dealing with minor enemies and a difficult miniboss (Dragon Breath), Meen comes across a subspace bomb that's being guarded by Scratch. After defeating him, Meen simply throws his book at the bomb, which sucks it up into his labyrinth. Meen is then seen staring at a strange amulet, puzzled by it, before getting trophied by Gaston, who's using Xerxes' shadow gun. King Harkinian and Leonidas see this, and Leonidas leaps out to spear Gaston as his gun charges up (which is destroyed by The King's dinner), but he's blocked by Frollo's lance, as they commence to fight. After dealing with them, The King revives Meen, and they chat a lil' bit before Meen picks up the strange amulet and they all leave. The camera then pans to Frollo and Gaston, who are seen wearing the same type of strange amulets themselves. Chapter 9: Guertana Gallery Meanwhile, on an entirely different part of the map, we meet Ib, who is close to escaping the nightmarish painting world within Guertana's Gallery. After returning to reality, she arrives to a rather...odd scene. The gallery had been vandalized: pictures of Bison, the Shadaloo insignia, and the word "YES" is sprawled all along the walls as all the art patrons were taken hostage, the gallery has been taken over by Toon Bison and the Shadaloo. Ib fights off some of the Shadaloo guards, afterwards confronting Bison. Bison, when meeting Ib, is ready to turn her into a trophy via Dark Cannon, but luckily, Toon Guile crashes in via his plane to intervene with Shadaloo and arrest Bison. Bison then attempts to trophify Guile, but Ib steps in and saves him with her paintings. Bison then calls in Toon Sagat, who distracts Guile and Ib while he and Toon Balrog escape. Sagat proceeds to fight the two with his trusty Corn Flakes, but is defeated. Sagat retreats, and Guile advises Ib to go home to her folks. However, Ib remembers that Bison took hostages, quite possibly including her parents. So, she runs off with Guile to find Shadaloo and save her parents. Once the museum is empty, Downfall Hitler and Günsche arrive to deal with some business. Günsche questions if he should detonate the Subspace Bomb, but Hitler refuses, since apparently, the Subspace Army was able to track down large amounts of energy coming from the museum. Bison and Shadaloo were sent to clear out the museum (yet he took it a bit too far), while Hitler was to investigate the energy source, which came from the ??? World painting (the painting leading to the painting world), which was slightly vandalized by Bison. When reaching the painting, Hitler places his hand on it and comments on how he can feel it's strange energy. Hitler then demands the energy to be released, as Mary makes her entrance. Hitler, pleased by her Aryan appearance and the energy she might contain, makes her a member of the Subspace Army, even giving her a Dark Cannon. While Hitler explained their plans, the childish Mary begins playing with the cannon, accidentally turning Hilter into a Trophy. Günsche revives Hilter, as he starts ranting while grounding Mary from the gun. Mary promises to behave, but Günsche then begins to drag her out, much to her discontent, alongside a slightly agitated Hitler. Chapter 10: Camp of Stars In a seemingly empty field, a running Haruhi and a slowly walking Jaime Maussan approach an empty field. Haruhi complains about Jaime's slow speed, as they are inclined to find more Extraterrestrial activity and evidence. Meanwhile, we see Toon Pyron in space watching Panty & Stocking fight off Shadaloo Guards. Wanting to collect their beauty, Pyron orders his computer to send him to their location. However, he is sent to the wrong area, and while he rants about his misfortune, Haruhi and Jaime see this as an opportunity to collect extraterrestrial evidence. They beat Pyron, and are about to collect their evidence, but Carlos Trejo, the spanish ghost hunter, snags the Pyron trophy. Trejo begins chewing out Jaime and Haruhi, while sending his biker friends to deal with the two. The ufologists take care of the bikers, and begin following the conveniently left behind bike tracks. At his tent, Trejo begins communicating with Toon Dr. Wily about the two. He informs Wily that he will recruit and send out more bikers to deal with the ufologists. It is then revealed that the tent is outside the Drevis Mansion, which is now burnt to rubble. Trejo, commentating on the ruins, mentions the screams of a little girl can be heard. Chapter 11: Arlen (Coming Soon... maybe) Chapter ??: Villain's Valley (Coming... eventually) The Subspace Army The Subspace Army is the main antagonist group in Subspace Emissary. Their motives are currently unknown, yet their organization has a (supposedly) clear goal in mind. The Army relies on the use of Subspace Bombs, ROB activated bombs that engulf an area into the Subspace realm; the Subspace Cannon, cannons that transform people into trophies; Shadow Bugs, blobs of shadow that can possess statues and make shadow clones from trophies, along with creating Primids; and the individual leaders & armies listed below. Toon Wily Toon Wily's importance in the Army is unknown, as he's only seen giving orders to Carlos Trejo, but if the newer subspace episodes are supposed to be more unique from Brawl, then Wily might be a literal replacement for Ganondorf's role. For now, we'll just have to wait and see. Ganondorf Ganondorf is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda, and, like in Brawl, is a member of the Subspace Emissary. Apparently, he guided Xerxes, Robotnik and Irate Gamer in setting off Subspace Bombs and trophify-ing any heroes who try to stop them. He is the only character from Brawl who has a major role in the story, though he might've been replaced by Toon Wily, since he shares an oddly similar role of an army director behind a screen. Toon Bison and Shadaloo Toon Bison and the Shadaloo are major members on the Army, leading a large attack on the city, holding residents hostage, and even vandalizing random places for their own amusement. Major members include Toon Bison (obviously), Toon Sagat, and possibly Toon Balrog, Toon Sagat notable in particular for being the only major boss not to die after his initial encounter. Their main rival appears to be Toon Guile. Downfall Hitler and the Nazis Hitler and his Bunker comrades appear to be important members of the Army. While Hitler himself has a short fuse that can ignite some angry rants, his comrades (like Günsche) are more than willing to help out their Führer. So far, Hitler was able to extract Mary from Guertena's painting world, while making her a member of the army. Xerxes and the Persian Army Xerxes and his army are somewhat minor members of the Army, often seen going after Leonidas and teaming-up with Dr. Robotnik. Xerxes himself rarely talks, usually responding with silence when his plans go south. They appear to really hate Sparta, as they specifically head for their forest to burn it down with torches, but they're rarely seen outside of their conflicts with Leonidas. Dr. Robotnik and the Badniks Dr. Robotnik and the Badniks are also somewhat minor members of the Army, often seen teaming-up with Xerxes. Robotnik at first heads out with his dark gun to suck up trophies with his eggmobile, but later on he mostly sends his badniks to deal with possible threats. He mainly targets whoever's bugging him at the moment and has no specific enemy. Carlos Trejo and the Cazafantasmas Carlos Trejo and his biker gang appear to be minor members of the Army, only going after the ufologist duo so far, though Carlos plans to hire more bikers for assistance. The bikers only have their motorcycles and paranormal investigation equipment to attack with, but they do well with what they have. For the moment, Carlos seems to be interested in exploring a creepy mansion, where the screams of a little girl can be heard... Irate Gamer Irate Gamer is, obviously, the weakest member of the Army with plenty of flawls. He is so laughably weak, that the only way he can be threatening is when he sends others to fight for him, such as how he was able to manipulate the Shadow Bugs to trap and (almost successfully) capture the Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, and Tommy Wiseau. He even created a Shadow Bug clone of himself that posed a slightly bigger threat than he himself did. Kinda sad how the Shadow Bugs are more competent than IG... Mary Mary is the youngest and newest recruit in the Army. She doesn't really possess the traits of a villain; she's an innocent carefree child created by the mind of Guertana. She only became part of the army once Hitler and Günsche discovered her inside the Painting. Hitler, wanting the power associated with Mary (and the fact she's Aryan; blond hair, blue eyes) dragged her along for the Army. Maps Category:Special Category:Story Mode Category:Lawl